The Doppelgangers
by Stinkfly3
Summary: It was going to be the best night of Mike's life. And it was about to get even better...


A/N: This one-shot is related to ReRevenge of the Island: An Alternate Reality by ChloroFax.

* * *

It's been a few weeks since Mike sent his audition tape for the new season of Total Drama. So far, there wasn't a reply. But one day, he got an E-Mail message that said the following.

**Congradulations, [insert name here]! You have been accepted to participate in the [insert number here] season of Total Drama! Further details will be explained within two weeks.**

Mike was thrilled. He was so excited to show off his talents in the challenges. Sure, he no longer controlled his personalities after a year, but his Junior Avengers buddies have been helping him, so how hard can it be?

Speaking of the Junior Avengers, Mike remembered when Timothy recently programmed a special function into each member's cell phone. It allowed one of them to request an emergency team meeting. No one in the 'club' took advantage of it before, but Mike felt like this called for a celebration. So he turned on his cell phone and requested a Junior Avengers meeting.

* * *

At Schmoes, the Junior Avengers assembled with their team gear on. Stephen (aka: Captain Steph) brought his Captain America shield, Timothy (aka: Iron Tim) wore his Iron Man armor mask with matching arm blasters, Billy (aka: Billy-Hulk) wore his Incredible Hulk electronic hands, Darren (aka: Thorren) brought his Thor hammer, and Mike (aka: SpiderMike) had his two water squirters strapped to his hands.

"So Mike," Stephen said. "What's the emergency this time?"

"Actually, nothing's wrong with me," Mike explained. "I-"

"So nothing's wrong?" Timothy asked. "Dude, I told you the cell phone function is only for emergencies."

"Let me finish," Mike insisted. "I got accepted for the next season of Total Drama!"

"Dude, that's great!" Billy happily said. "How are you going to celebrate?"

"I'm not sure," Mike admitted.

"How about seeing the latest Your Favorite Martian concert tour?" Darren suggested.

"Tonight?" Mike asked.

Darren nodded. "You know my brother works at the local arena," he explained. "And it happens to be the same arena where the concert is."

"Are you saying he'll pay for our tickets?" Mike asked.

"Of course," Darren answered. "He knows we're all fans of the group."

"Then it's settled," Stephen said. "We'll see YFM to celebrate SpiderMike's acceptance to Total Drama!"

* * *

That night, the gang arrived at the arena. They were all wearing YFM fan t-shirts.

"This is going to be awes-mazing!" Mike happily said.

"Yeah, no kidding," Billy agreed.

"Um...guys," Stephen said. "Does anyone notice people are staring at us?"

Sure enough, Stephen was right. Just as the gang entered the main lobby, tons of people looked at them. Something weird was going on here...

"There you guys are!" an unknown man said as he ran towards the guys. "Now's not the time to get cold feet!"

"What are you talking about?" Darren asked. "We're here to see the show."

"I'm not falling for that again," the man said. "Now come on, the opening act is about to start!"

"We're actually trying to find out seats," Mike said. "Can you tell us where they are."

"Fine, the other guy can come to," the man said, much to Mike's confusion.

* * *

For an unknown reason, the guys were taken backstage.

"Does your brother know what's going on?" Mike asked Darren.

"No, man," Darren explained. "He doesn't. Maybe he can-"

"Who the heck are you guys?"

Mike couldn't believe his eyes. Standing right in front of him and his pals were YFM themselves: Puff, Benatar, DeeJay, and Axel. They were all shocked at what they saw.

"Seriously, who are you?" Puff asked again.

"Dude, maybe there was something in those drinks we just had," Axel told his bandmates. "I'm seeing double."

"What?" Stephen. "We look nothing like you guys."

"But I sing just like you," Mike told Benatar. "It's my special talent."

"Hey, wait," Puff said. "Benatar, didn't you say you have a sore throat?"

"Yeah," Benatar replied, his throat sounding a bit scratchy.

"Hey kid," Puff told Mike. "Do you know the lyrics to all of our songs?"

"You bet!" Mike said. "I know them by heart. Why do you ask?"

"Because I think I found the answer to our problem," Puff said as he gave Mike a microphone.

Mike knew right away what was going to happen. He grinned, knowing tonight was going to be the best night of his life.

* * *

A/N: In case you're wondering, Mike was able to fill in Benatar's spot as lead guitarist for the performance thanks to his special talent. Plus, his Junior Avengers buddies became famous for being YFM's Doppelgangers.


End file.
